One, two, three
by Anaiel
Summary: Nur eine Kleine SmokerXAce.Nein, es gibt keine Fortsetzung XD


One

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht Oda, also gehören mir die Charas auch nicht. Einzig die Story ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen

Für Snack, die noch immer meint, dass mein Smoker In-Charackter ist.

Sein Blick streifte fiebrig glänzende Augen; ein gerötetes Gesicht. Der Mann unter ihm keuchte, stöhnte auf.  
Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und hingearbeitet. Natürlich hätte er ihn auch so haben können, aber er wollte, dass der Untere eine gewisse Abhängigkeit von ihm bekam. Dass er ihn liebte.  
Monate hatte er damit verbracht, ihn aufzuspüren und zu jagen; und ja, es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Natürlich hätte er nie zugelassen, dass man ihn fasste. Nicht, so lange er lebte. Solange er liebte.  
Er keuchte, atmete schneller.  
Wie lange trieben sie es schon? Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es dem Seme zumindest.  
Er wurde etwas schneller, stieß etwas fester zu. Sofort begann der Junge unter ihm, lauter zu stöhnen und ihm sein Becken entgegenzustrecken.  
,Ahh...Smok-AH!''  
Der Marineoffizier nahm den Schwarzhaarigen an der Hüfte und zog ihn etwas mehr zu sich, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn, um seine eigenes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
,Was...ist?'', fragte er abgehackt, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.  
,Ich...kann-AH!-...nicht mehr...''  
,Soll ich es Beenden?'' Das würde er natürlich nicht tun. Wer wusste schon, wann die Beiden das nächste mal eine gemeinsame Nacht haben würden?  
Der Uke nickte kurz, bevor er lauthals aufstöhnte. Erregt wandte er sich unter dem Grauhaarigen, der genau den Lustpunkt des Unteren stimulierte.  
,Nei...nein...ahhh...Smoker...''  
Dieser legte zusätzlich noch Hand an der Erregung des Unteren an, was den Uke nur dazu brachte, immer lauter zu werden und sich an Smokers Rücken festzukrallen. Das würden sicher einige hübsche Narben werden...  
Aber auch dem Seme fiel es langsam schwer, sich zurückzuhalten.  
Oh Gott, wie er diesen Jungen wollte! Jede Faser seines Körpers verlangte nach dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Dabei war ihre Beziehung zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er war Marinekapitän, der Mann unter ihm Pirat.  
Dass konnte nicht gut ausgehen.  
Jedoch waren sich beide bewusst, in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befanden, wann immer sie zusammen waren, und sie gingen dieses Risiko ein. Um des Anderen willen.  
Sie hatten sich natürlich nicht so mühevoll eine Beziehung aufgebaut, um sie Leichtsinnig aufs Spiel zu setzten; deshalb planten sie ihre Treffen immer sorgfältig. Dass einzige, was Smoker störte, war, dass sie sich vielleicht alle drei Monate sahen- seiner Meinung nach viel zu selten.  
,Smok..er...bitte...''  
Der Obere wurde aus sienen Gedanken gerissen.  
Gott verdammt-noch-mal, er hatte gerade verdammt guten Sex und dachte über ihre Beziehung nach...! Nicht, dass das kein Ernst zu nehmendes Thema wäre, aber es gehörte einfach nicht in's Bett- oder zumindest nicht in dieser Situation.  
Der Junge unter ihm verkrampfte sich, wodurch Smoker laut aufstöhnte und fester zustieß.  
‚,AH! Ich...ich...''  
Er bemerkte bereits, dass dem Anderen die Sinne schwanden, und wollte es jetzt doch zu Ende bringen.  
Er drang tiefer ein, bewegte sich langsam immer schneller und vergaß auch nicht, dass er den Kleinen noch auf andere Art verwöhnte.  
Der Uke stöhnte, bäumte sich auf und ergoss sich in Smokers Hand. Dass war das Zeichen für ihn, sich jetzt ebenfalls zu erlösen. Er stöhnte ein letztes mal laut auf und sank dann auf die Brust des Jüngeren.  
,...Gott...du...elen...der...Mist...kerl...'', keuchte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer Weile, woraufhin Smoker sich aufrichtete.  
,Was?'', fragte er nur, bevor er dem Unteren tief in die Augen sah und zärtlich küsste.  
,...elender Sadist...''  
Der Ältere lachte leise, wobei dessen Atem den Uke streifte und bei diesem einige Schauer auslöste.  
,Willst du noch mehr?'', fragte er leise.  
,Du solltest aufpassen, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst...ich meine, in deinem Alter...'' Der Untere grinste.  
,Und du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst...du befindest dich nämlich nicht in der Position, dir solche Scherze erlauben zu können...'' Damit stieß der Seme einmal zu und entlockte der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen die geliebten Töne.  
,Oh nein...'', sagte dieser. ,Sag bloß, du willst schon wieder...''  
Smoker grinste fieß.  
,Mit dir die ganze Nacht...''  
,Elender...Sadist...War das...eine Drohung...oder ein Versprechen?'' Der Jüngere keuchte.  
,Beides...''  
,Nicht...mit mir..'', sagte der Uke und versuchte, den Marinekapitän hochzudrücken, immer noch penetrant grinsend.  
Es begann eine Art Machtkampf, und eine weile sah es so aus, als ob der Jüngere tatsächlich die Oberhand gewinnen würde, bis Smoker noch einmal zustieß und aller Widerstand verebbte.  
,Bitte nicht...'', fragte der Uke fast flehend, aber grinsend, was den Älteren dazu veranlasste, nicht aufzuhören.  
,Dir wird das Grinsen noch vergehen...'', sagte der Grauhaarige und fügte hinzu,,Die ganze Nacht...''  
Der Untere schluckte. Langsam verebbte das grinsen.  
,Die..ganze...''  
,Genau.''

Als der Schwarzhaarige am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Smoker schon fort, hatte allerdings eine Nachricht auf das Kopfkissen gelegt.

,An:  
Puma D. Ace

23.05. XXX  
28.05. XXX

Smoker'

Diese beiden Daten waren vorerst alles, was der Feuerfaust von Smoker geblieben war. Das und die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht- und ein Paar ordentliche Knutschflecke.  
,Und du bist doch Sadist...''

Two

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht Oda, also gehören mir die Charas auch nicht. Einzig die Story ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen

,Tja, Leute, ihr habt leider das große Pech, mitten in eine Razzia der Marine hinein geraten zu sein. Also: Alle Mann aufstehen und verhaften lassen! UND ICH DULDE KEINEN WIDERSPRUCH!'' Die Stimme des Marinekapitäns donnerte. Er drehte sich um und überließ seinem Leutnant die Stellung, während sich in einer Ecke der Spelunke ein Mann mit einem ziemlich auffälligen Orangen Hut erhob.  
,Ah, Käpt'n Smoker! Wie schön, sie wiederzusehen! Wollen sie sich nicht zu mir setzen und ein Bier mit mir Trinken? Dabei können wir ja über meine Festnahme verhandeln!'' Der Junge grinste penetrant. Smoker brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer ihn so dreist angesprochen hatte.  
,DU schon wieder, Puma D. Ace...Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht.'' Trotz der Aufforderung des Piraten machte der Angesprochene keinerlei Anstalten, der Einladung nachzukommen.   
,Ach, komm schon...sei kein Spielverderber...'' Augenscheinlich schien der Schwarzhaarige zu schmollen, jedoch konnte er nicht ein Grinsen unterlassen, was an seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zweifeln ließ.  
Naja, wenn er Mal Ernsthaft war...  
,Bin ich aus Prinzip. Warum, glaubst du, bin ich sonst zur Marine gegangen?''  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien eine Weile zu überlegen. Die anderen Piraten starrten ihn an.  
Wie konnte er es sich wagen, so mit einem Kapitän der Marine Umzugehen?  
,Die Frage habe ich mir schon immer gestellt...'', antwortete er, noch immer grinsend.  
Gott, wie Smoker dieses Grinsen vermisst hatte...  
,Versuchs erst gar nicht...''  
Der Grauhaarige drehte sich um.  
,Tashgi, führen sie diese Memmen ab!''  
,Jawohl, Sir!''  
Sie erteilte den Soldaten den Befehl, die -sehr verdutzt aussehenden- Männer abzuführen.  
,Käpt'n, Sir?''  
,Was denn noch, Tashgi?''  
Smoker klang genervt.  
,Ich...ähm, also...''  
,Tashgi...nehmen sie ihre Männer und verschwinden sie...und am besten lassen sie sich die nächsten Tage nicht bei mir blicken!''  
,Aye, Sir!''  
Die Angesprochene machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, wobei sie die Soldaten vor sich her scheuchte.  
Smoker warf dem Wirt einen Blick zu, der diesen veranlasste, sich doch einmal anderweitig umsehen zu gehen.  
,Hmm...und was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, ich hatte noch nie ein ganzes Wirtshaus für mich alleine...'', meinte Ace-noch immer penetrant grinsend- und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.  
,Tja, was schwebt dir denn so vor?''  
,Hmm...mal überlegen...'' Ace schaute angestrengt- der zumindest tat er so.  
,Du könntest mich ja Mal küssen...'', schlug Ace vor und schaute dem Marinekapitän direkt ins Gesicht, während dieser sich bereits auf den Weg machte. Kurz vor dem Jüngeren hielt er, beugte sich vor ihm runter-  
,Nein.''  
,Nein?''  
Diesmal war Ace wirklich erstaunt.  
,Nein.''  
,Und warum nicht?''  
,Du bist Pirat, ich Marinekapitän. Reicht doch als Grund, oder?''  
,Das hat dich vorher aber auch nicht davon abgehalten, mich zu vögeln.''  
Ace's grinsen war verschwunden und hatte einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Ärgernis Platz gemacht.  
,Nun, die Dinge haben sich geändert.'' Smoker's Mine blieb gleichgültig.  
,Gut. Dann...man sieht sich.''  
Ace stand auf und wollte gerade an Smoker vorbei gehen, als dieser ihn zu sich herumriss und ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Ace erwiderte. Sie versanken in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, von dem sich keiner lösen konnte. Schließlich beendete Ace das Ganze, um Luft zu holen.  
,Du elendes Arschloch...'', sagte er leise und schaute dem Älteren in die Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
,Ich weiß. Das haben mir schon viele gesagt- aber du bist der Einzige, der diese Dreistigkeit überlebt hat...'', antwortete Smoker und küsste ihn erneut.  
Mit einer Hand spreizte der Marinesoldat die Beine des Jüngeren und fuhr an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel entlang, während er mit der Anderen langsam über den Rücken hinunter zum Hintern fuhr und dort stoppte, was diesen Erschaudern ließ.  
,Willst du?'', flüsterte Smoker ihm ins Ohr, wobei er vorsichtig daran knabberte, was Ace ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.  
,Elender...Sadist...''  
,Ich weiß. Willst du?'', wiederholte Smoker seine frage und schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen unvermittelt ins Gesicht.  
,...ja...'', hauchte dieser und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück.  
Sofort stoppte Smoker und ließ von dem Piraten ab.  
,Wa-''  
,Vergiss es. Heute nicht.'', antwortete Smoker nur und wandte sich zum gehen.  
,Aber...''  
Der Marinekapitän stand bereits in der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
,Vielleicht beim nächsten mal...'' Und damit verschwand er aus dem Blickfeld des Jüngeren.  
Ace blieb verdutzt sitzen, sprang dann-wie von der Tarantel gestochen- auf und stürmte hinterher.  
Smoker war verschwunden.  
,Scheiss verfluchter, elender SADIST!'', brüllte Ace und machte sich auf in Richtung Hafen.  
Der Kerl würde noch was erleben...

Three

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht Oda, also gehören mir die Charas auch nicht. Einzig die Story ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen

Eine Tür wurde so heftig aufgerissen, dass sie fast aus den Angeln sprang.  
,Smoker, du-''  
,Lass meine Tür heile.'', war das Erste, was dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen kam.  
,...''   
Ace rauchte vor Zorn. Wutentbrannt schritt er auf den Marinekapitän zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
,Ist DAS deine Art von ,Humor', mich erst verdammt Geil zu machen und dann einfach- mir nichts, dir nichts- zu verschwinden? Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie- Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?''  
Smoker hatte während der ganzen Rede nicht einmal von seinen Akten, die er sich aus dem Archiv geliehen hatte, aufgeschaut.  
,Natürlich höre ich dir zu- du bist ja auch nicht zu überhören.''  
Noch immer durchblätterte er seine Akten.  
Ace langte über den voll belagerten Schreibtisch nach Smoker, packte ihn am Kragen und wollte ihn gerade zu sich ziehen, als dieser sich in Rauch auflöste.  
,Was soll das jetzt?'', fragte der Pirat und klang verdammt sauer.  
Der Rauch verdichtete sich, und als sich Smoker wieder komplett materialisiert hatte, schloss er die Tür, ehe er sich zu Ace umdrehte. Ohne diesen anzusehen, schritt er an ihm vorbei; auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, wo er sorgfältig alle Unterlagen zusammen räumte und in einer Schublader verstaute; noch dazu fing er an, den Kompletten Schreibtisch aufzuräumen.  
Ace kochte.  
Wortlos schritt er hinter den Marinekapitän, schmiss dabei noch ,aus versehen' den Sessel um, packte Smoker an den Schultern, um ihn zu sich herumzureißen.  
,Lass mich los.''  
Die Stimme des Grauhaarigen klang irgendwie sonderbar...  
Trotz alle dem gehorchte Ace. Langsam drehte der Marinekapitän sich um.  
,...willst du dich jetzt Rächen?'', fragte er leise und schaute dem Jüngeren in die Augen, ehe er seine Eigenen schloss und ihn zärtlich küsste.  
Ace's Gedanken rasten. Erwidern; nicht erwidern? Er entschied sich für ersteres, und für einen Augenblick versanken Beide in eine ganz eigene Welt.  
,Ich will dich...'', flüsterte Smoker mit einer Stimme, die seine Lust widerspiegelte.  
Dieses Mal meinte er es verdammt Ernst.  
Beim Klang der Stimme seines Geliebten fing Ace kaum merklich an zu zittern. Seine Hände nestelten ungeduldig an der Hose des Grauhaarigen herum, während dieser bereits die seines Gegenübers geöffnet hatte und sich nun mit dessen Erregung beschäftigte, was dem Schwarzhaarigen ein leises keuchen entlockte. Kaum hatte er es geschafft, auch den Reißverschluß zu öffnen, kniete er sich nieder und liebkloste seinerseits die harte Schwellung mit der Zunge.  
Smoker stöhnte.  
Gott, warum musste es das letzte Mal sein?  
Weiter kamen seine Gedanken gar nicht, dafür sorgte der Vize.  
...der Bengel war verdammt gut...  
Er keuchte, bemühte sich nicht allzu Laut zu sein, konnte jedoch das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Hart ergoss er sich in Ace, welcher alles aufnahm.  
Vorsichtig zog er den Schwarzhaarigen hoch, positionierte ihn vor dem Schreibtisch, drückte ihn etwas nach vorn, wobei dieser sich an der Platte abstützte, und drang in ihn ein.  
Ace schrei leise auf. Das kam dann doch ein bisschen unvorbereitet...  
Er keuchte, als der Ältere begann, sich langsam zu bewegen.  
Nur nicht verkrampfen...  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich an die Situation gewöhnt hatte und in Smoker's lustvolles Stöhnen einstimmte.  
Smoker machte es schnell; sich in einem Hauptquartier der Marine zu lieben war eine riskante Sache...  
Als Beider fertig waren, setzte der Seme sich in seinen Sessel und schaute auf den Piraten, welcher sich -mit hochrotem Gesicht- auf dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte.  
,Das...war das letze Mal.'', sagte der Marinekapitän nach kurzem Zögern.  
,...Okay...'', kam es leise von seinem Gegenüber zurück, welcher sich erhob und auf die Tür zuschritt.  
,Du bedeutest mir zu viel, als dass ich dich jemals auf dem Schafott sehen könnte...'' Das war das Letzte, was Ace hörte, ehe er die Tür schloss.  
,Suki desu, Smoker...Leb wohl.'  
Der Grauhaarige lehnte sich zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarre an, während sich eine Träne den Weg über seine Wange bahnte.  
Es war ein Abschied für immer gewesen...

Ende


End file.
